Ceasar Octavius
Ceasar Octavius Vintus is the new Ceasar of Rome after he won the time of three parties for the Ceasarians. He was installed in Roma and immediately set to his royal duties. A skill warrior and strategist of 35, he is well versed in strategy and politics. He does not show a great love of speech and prefers swift and decisive action, yet his true love of Rome makes him a favorite of the people. History Early and Education He was born in the reign of Ceasar to a patrician house. They were made of generals and thus he was fought warfare. A prideful house he was proud of his family and of Rome. He was thought the arts of diplomacy as his father Terricus understood it would be needed to keep his house and family afloat as a important part of Roman society. Octavius was educated in Rhodes, Athens. Here he learned of philosophy. However he was bored by it and preferred fighting and danger. Thus he would take part in duels and races. On his way back his boat was attacked by pirates. At only 15 he rallied his men and fought them back, defeating the pirates and throwing the bloody corpses into the sea. The Time of Three Parties Start On his return to Roma he found battles in the streets. It had been a year since he had last left and the Ceasar was dead. The 16 year old Octavius waded through the violent streets quickly to avoid the danger. He found his family huddled in a corner holding the body of his father. Though before then he had heard Greeks preach of freedom and democracy, seeing what people did without order this day made him turn fully to the Ceasarian side later. A couple weeks of tense silence passed. He knew what side he would be on in the coming war and thus prepared his fathers centurion suit and Gladius. When war broke out again in the streets of Roma he cast his lot in with the Ceasarians and joined them at there base, a fortress outside the city built by Ceasar himself. Here he began his part in the war and rise to Ceasar of the future Roman Empire. Naval Warfare A series of naval battles across the ports of Italia about a year in to the conflict drew in Octavius. He was now 18 and become a important part of the army. He took command of a ship, the Victor, and met up with the main navy around Sicily. Here they had intel a fleet of pro republicans would meet and plan a invasion of Ceasarians land. The Victor was the first to enter combat. As it sailed it was ambushed. Victory rammed the other ships with a iron spike in the front and carved through them like butter. He met up with the main fleet to find it under attack. Using the same strategy he broke the encirclement and helped them win the battle. They heard of a large attack on the town of Lucessium, and thus sailed to its aid. They waited and the enemy came. In a epic battle they won the city and Octavius was called back to land, now with more experienced in naval matters and some new battles to his belt. The War for Italy The main war for Italia was hard fought in both the hearts of the people and the fields of battle. As emissaries preached of the righteousness of the Ceasariens Octavius was called to arms. Outside of Belum, home of the pro republic Romans a army was gathered to take them out for good. He was chosen to lead. He was now 21, a few years in the war had already passed since his naval victories. He was second in command of the leader, the man who may have been future Ceasar, Belar Magnus. At Belum he led many legions of centurions. He gathered them outside, along with Belar and prepared to charge. The walls were broken, as they had already damaged them much before. He charged into the city and destroyed all opposition, crushing the party and burning much of the city in the process. It was a great victory for the Imperial Romans. He took a quick trip to Italias base. Some Germanic tribes had allied with the Rexics and attacked Imperial forces. He led a force to annihilate them and succeeded. Well trained Roman centurions beat the Gauls savage warriors. This victory against the potentially dangerous threat of the German tribes gave him more prestige amongst the ranks of his fellow Imperials. Siege of Roma Though they had Fortress Magnus nearby the city of Roma was firmly in the hands of the Rexic forces. To win the war Roma needed to be won for the imperials. They planned a attack led by Belar Magnus and Octavius. They besiege the dock and gates at the same time to overextend them, and claim victory. It would be dangerous as Rome has good defenses but they would use hidden secret passages to sneak through in some locations. The battle began the next day. Centurions marches through the hidden tunnels with there shields up as artillery focused on breaking the gate. The Romans ok the inside were led by Magnus. They went straight towards the old senate building to find the Rex leader. As they did, Octavius broke the gate and went into the city with his. Charging men. The battle in the city was bloody. The only part battle didn’t touch was the small parts that were protected by the Swiss guard, and thus the poor wouldn’t allow there destruction. So the lands protected by the Pope were safe. They fought in the streets of Rome for a time. Magnus made it to the senate building and fought the Rexics. As he was fighting he was stabbed straight through the back and died, leaving Octavius as the leader. Octavius of course didn’t know this until the battle was over. The Rexic leader had died somewhere along the line and soon they all surrendered, leaving Roma to the Imperials. Octavius found the body of Magnus and thus reminded the Ceasarians he was the declared heir, and thus would be Ceasar now that Magnus was gone. Cries of “Ave Imperator” were heard through the city as he was excepted, and crowned Ceasar of the Romans. Octavius Ceasar Octavius held a victory triumph in the streets of Rome to celebrate the end of the long time of three parties. These campaigns had torn Italy apart and much of the land was damaged and war torn, some places still fighting against the new Ceasar. Thus, his first moves would need to be pacifying those who still fought against there new and rightful Ceasar, and rebuilding Rome after the horrors of the 3-Party War. He went on a tour of Rome to calm to populace and assure them that he will bring Rome to glory. In his eyes, you cannot trust the people to know what is best for them. They need a leader, a guide. It’s not what he said, but it was his motivation. He alone was worthy of this power. He made programs to rebuild Rome and sent out a legion to destroy rebellions. He himself was in Roma holding a funeral for Belar. Soon after the royal wedding was held between Ariandh of Crete and Solomon II of Jerusalem. Octavius attended as it was a important event for the Mediterranean. He sailed there on his upgraded ship, Victor. Once they here partook in the party as a guest. He enjoyed it and surveyed the many rulers present like the Tzar of Russia or the King of Sweden. Mind Demeanor A stern man, he talks little. However when he does it is with a commanding voice and he expects all to listen. He believes actions speak louder then words and this is easy to see, as he clearly favors action. He is generally very calm but has been known to fall into fits of rage when he is not treated with suitable respect by his servants or other such lesser men. One Man He believed he is what the people deserve. When there is no great power, no leader he sees that civilization declines. He thinks what Rome needs is one, strong hand to guide it. He believes you can’t trust the people to know what is best for them and democracy will always fail. However, one man with a strong will, mind and body can rule and rule well. Relationships Good Belar Magnus Belar Magnus was like a second father to him and his mentor throughout his long days in the time of three parties. He is deeply saddened about the death of Belar and honestly believed Belar would be a better leader of Rome then him. Apon heading of the death of Magnus he cried for the first time in years. He gave Belar a great funeral that will be remembered. He spoke about Belar and his virtues. In fact he aspires to be like Magnus and is much like him in many ways, a fact he would be proud of. He sees Belar as a good man who all should aspire to be, and that if all people were as good and strong as Belar Magnus they would not need a Ceasar, and democracy would succeed. Category:Leader Category:Rome Category:Ceasar Category:Emperor Category:Page Category:Character